Sağ elinin parmaklarını şaklatır durumda bir taş heykeli
ANCHIALE ( KARADUVAR), MERSİN, İÇEL Kalıntıları Mersin kentinin doğusunda olan bu antik yerleşim yeri için Strabon, Aristobulos'u kaynak göstererek, Asur Kralı Sardanapal'ın Tarsus ile birlikte Anchiale'yi bir gün içinde inşa ettiğini yazar. Gezgin Coğrafyacı bu abartılı bilgi nakline devamla: “Sardanapal'ın mezarının burada olduğunu ve sağ elinin parmaklarını şaklatır durumda bir taş heykelinin bulunduğunu ve Asur dilinde yazılmış bir kitabede” Anakyndarakes oğlu Sardanapal, Anchiale'yi ve Tarsos'u bir günde kurdu. Ye, iç, neşelen, çünkü diğer şeyler bundan daha değerli değildir." Şeklindeki metnin, parmakların anlamını açıkladığını söyler. Anchiale, İ.Ö.333 tarihinde Pers Kralı 3. Darius ile yapmış olduğu İssos savaşından hemen önce Alexander tarafından alınmıştır. Burada su kemerleri, yapı kalıntıları, bir höyük, Romalılardan kalma Mozaikli bir hamam kalıntısı vardır. =Wikipedia= Anchiale (Turkish Karaduvar) was a historic city in Mersin, Turkey. History The main informant about Anchiale was Strabo. According to Strabo the city had been constructed by Sardanapalus, the last king of Assyria. Strabo further claims that Sardanapalus' tomb is in Anchiale. The city was conquered by Alexander the Great just before the battle of Issus. Geography The exacy location of Anchiale is debatable.Mersin Valiliği: Mersin Ören yerleri, Kaleleri, Müzeleri, İstanbul, 2009, ISBN 978-605-4196-07-4, p 32 Like most historians British captain Francis Beaufort identifies Anchiale with Karaduvar, now a neighbourhood of Mersin at . But he adds that the amount of ruins in Karaduvar are too few for an important ancient city.Sir Francis Beaufort:Karamanya, (tr:Ali Neyzi-Doğan Türker), Akdeniz medeniyetleri Araştırma Enstitüsü, ISBN 975-7078-15-8, p.265 Ruins As Beaufort points out there are only a few ruins. There are a timulus, several house ruins and an aquedect from the original city. Bath mosaic is from Roman times.Travel page References http://www.theoi.com/Titan/TitanisAnkhiale.html ANKHIALE (or Anchiale) was the Titan goddess of the warming heat of fire. She was the wife of Hekateros, the titan-god of the hands, and mother of the metal-working Daktyloi, literally the Fingers. These rustic gods lived on the slopes of Mount Ida (either the Kretan or Phrygian mountain), and together represented the power of fingers and hands to create and utilise fire. Indeed, it was Ankhiale's own brother Prometheus who stole fire from heaven for mankind. PARENTS 1.1 PHORONEUS ? (Strabo 10.3.19) 1.2 IAPETOS (Stephanus Byzantium s.v. Anchiale) OFFSPRING 1.1 THE DAKTYLOI (Apollonius Rhodius 1.1120) 1.2 THE DAKTYLOI, THE HEKATERIDES (by Hekateros) ? (Strabo 10.3.19) 2.1 KYDNOS (Stephanus Byzantium s.v. Anchiale) 3.1 OAXOS (by Hekateros or Apollon) (Servius on Virgil's Eclogues) ENCYCLOPEDIA ANCHI′ALE (Anchialê), a daughter of Japetus and mother of Cydnus, who was believed to have founded the town of Anchiale in Cilicia. (Steph. Byz. s. v.) Another personage of this name occurs in Apollon. Rhod. i. 1130. Source: Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology. Apollonius Rhodius, Argonautica 1. 1120 ff (trans. Rieu) (Greek epic C3rd B.C.) : "The many Idaian Daktyloi of Krete. They were borne in the Diktaian cave by the Nymphe Ankhiale as she clutched the earth of Oaxos with both her hands." Strabo, Geography 10. 3. 19 (trans. Jones) (Greek geographer C1st B.C. to C1st A.D.) : "Further, one might also find . . . these Daimones the Kouretes, Satyroi & Oreiades . . . were called, not only ministers of gods, but also gods themselves. For instance, Hesiod says that five daughters were born to Hekateros and the daughter of Phoroneus ?, `from whom sprang the mountain-ranging Nymphai, goddesses, and the breed of Satyroi, creatures worthless and unfit for work, and also the Kouretes, sportive gods, dancers.'" Phoroneus was the first man sprung from the earth. Strabo, Geography 10. 3. 22 : "Sophokles C5th B.C. thinks that the first male Daktyloi were five in number, who were the first to discover and to work iron, as well as many other things which are useful for the purposes of life, and that their sisters Hekaterides? were five in number, and that they were called Daktyloi (Fingers) from their number ten." Stephanus Byzantium s.v. Anchiale (from Athenodorus of Tarsus) (Byzantine Greek Lexicon C6th A.D.) : "Ankhiale, daughter of Iapetos, founded Ankhiale (a city near Tarsos): her son was Kydnos, who gave his name to the river at Tarsos: the son of Kydnos was Parthenios, from whom the city was called Parthenia: afterwards the name was changed to Tarsos city in Kilikia." NOTES : Ankhiale's name may have been derived from from the words ank- a prefix meaning "to reveal or uncover", and khlia and alee meaning "warmth" and "heat". The name may contain a double meaning, with a further reference to ankalê, a bundle (of firewood) carried under the arm. The couple Hekateros and Ankhiale were grandparents of a variety of rustic gods, namely the Satyroi, Oreiades and Kouretes. As such Hekateros was probably closely identified with the earth-born Seilenos and Pyrrhikhos--Seilenos was the usual grandsire of these demi-gods in myth. In the account describing the parentage of Oaxos, he is also confounded with the god Apollon--the names Hekateros and Hekatos (a common epithet of Apollon) were quite similar. Ankhiale herself may have been identical to the Kretan Nymphe Akalle who is also located in the vicinity of Mount Ida. The pronunciation of their names was quite similarly. Other commentators suggest that Ankhiale was Rheia, who during her labour with Zeus, clutched the Earth with bent arms (ankalê), and prayed for assistance. In sympathy Gaia (Earth) birthed a clutch of fully-grown armed warriors to protect her, i.e. the Kouretes. Sources: ◦ Hesiod, Catalogues of Women - Greek Epic C8th-7th B.C. ◦ Apollonius Rhodius, The Argonautica - Greek Epic C3rd B.C. ◦ Strabo, Geography - Greek Geography C1st B.C. - C1st A.D. ◦Stephanus of Byzantium, Ethnica - Byzantine Greek Leixicon C6th A.D. Other references not currently quoted here: Servius on Vergil's Eclogues 1.66 ANCHIALE ( KARADUVAR), MERSİN, İÇEL Kalıntıları Mersin kentinin doğusunda olan bu antik yerleşim yeri için Strabon, Aristobulos'u kaynak göstererek, Asur Kralı Sardanapal'ın Tarsus ile birlikte Anchiale'yi bir gün içinde inşa ettiğini yazar. Gezgin Coğrafyacı bu abartılı bilgi nakline devamla: “Sardanapal'ın mezarının burada olduğunu ve sağ elinin parmaklarını şaklatır durumda bir taş heykelinin bulunduğunu ve Asur dilinde yazılmış bir kitabede "Anakyndarakes oğlu Sardanapal, Anchiale'yi ve Tarsos'u bir günde kurdu. Ye, iç, neşelen, çünkü diğer şeyler bundan daha değerli değildir." Şeklindeki metnin, parmakların anlamını açıkladığını söyler. Anchiale, İ.Ö.333 tarihinde Pers Kralı 3. Darius ile yapmış olduğu İssos savaşından hemen önce Alexander tarafından alınmıştır. Burada su kemerleri, yapı kalıntıları, bir höyük, Romalılardan kalma Mozaikli bir hamam kalıntısı vardır.